Sunrise
by Anawey
Summary: A Zutara version of the finale, which was epic even without Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

Sunrise

A Zutara version of the finale, which was epic even without Zutara.

AN: since the finale's so long, I'm starting at the part where Zuko and Azula battle. Plus, I think that part's the coolest. Zuko plays the hero and sacrifices everything for Katara. Fortunately, he was still alive when she got to him. tee hee, I loved that 'thank you' thing.

Disclaimer; Avatar does not belong to me.

The Battle  
XxX

Katara watched from the sidelines as Zuko and Azula took their stances. Zuko's was firm and strong, but Azula's was close and sloppy. There was no way she could beat him like that. But she could still do some damage. They glared at each other across the courtyard, and Azula pulled off the robes of the Fire Lord, and she smirked as she addressed her brother.

"I'm _so _sorry it has to end this way, brother," she mocked.

"No, you're not," Zuko growled back, seeing through the sarcasm.

Katara stood there, rooted as she watched them fight. At first, they were even, but then Zuko started winning, and Katara smiled. He was so strong, and so brave, and his words from before - _And this way, no one else has to get hurt - _along with his poignant look at her rang in her mind. There'd been something in his eyes then, something she couldn't name. But now, as she watched him fight his sister, knowing that some small part of this was to keep her from harm, she understood. What had been in Zuko's look earlier was love, and she felt it too. She hadn't realized it, but all the times in the last few days that they'd laughed, their shared journey to find the man who'd killed Katara's mother, the knowledge that Zuko's was still alive and how happy she'd been for him, and now, his willingness to keep Azula from hurting her, it all made since. She had seen him smile so many times lately, and only now did she notice how much she'd enjoyed seeing it.

Zuko smirked, and dropped onto his back, spinning and sending out an arc of flame. It hit Azula and sent her flying. She hit the ground hard, and skidded a few feet. She stood shakily, still in that insane-looking stance.

"No lightning today?" Zuko taunted. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

Azula snarled angrily. "Oh, I'll show you _lightning!" _she cried, sounding feral and dangerous.

She moved her arms around, generating electric sparks, her eyes locked on Zuko's form. She paused, last-moment, and Zuko barely had a second to register and act. A thousand thoughts filled Zuko's mind, the foremost being; _Katara's in danger, I _can't _let Azula hurt her! _And in the moment he ran between Katara and Azula's lightning, Zuko saw again, everything he'd been through with the waterbender lately. And he saw her laugh under the sun at his family's beach house, and he realized he loved her. There was no way he'd let Azula take her away.

"No!" he screamed, taking the lightning right in the center of his chest. Intense, blinding pain coursed through him, but Zuko didn't think about it. It was enough that Katara hadn't been hit. He heard distantly her voice calling his name, and then everything went black-ish.

Katara felt her breath stop. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Zuko _couldn't _die, he had to become the Fire Lord. He couldn't let Azula win just to save her.

"_ZUKO!!" _Katara cried, running toward his still form, twitching slightly as electricity coursed through and around him. She called water to her hands, ready to heal, but a strong blast of azure flames forced her back. She deflected it, and took a breath, only to see Zuko on his front, slowly trying to push himself up. But he couldn't do it, not in his condition.

Katara tried to run to him again, but Azula stopped her a second time, and Katara had to retreat away from Zuko's side.

Zuko groaned weakly, and shaking, lifted his head. He could see Katara struggling against his sister, and he longed to go to her, and help, to save Katara, but he was too weak. He could feel his heart beating slower and fainter each beat. He wasn't going to make it. This was it. He was going to die. He'd failed. Now Iroh would _have _to take the throne. _I'm...so...sorry...Uncle... _His thoughts faded away again, and he passed out for the second time.

Hot tears of anger coursed down Katara's face as she fought the insane Azula. Every now and again, she chanced a quick glance at Zuko. He wasn't doing so good. He was just laying there, still, not moving, but Katara could see his eyes - his face was turned toward her. His eyes were glassy, and filled with pain, but he managed a feeble smile, just before his body contracted, and he curled involuntarily around his wound, one last bit of electricity coursing over his side.

It was the reassuring smile that made Katara fight. She was angry now. It shouldn't end like this. They should be together. She knew now; she _loved _Zuko. And how _dare _Azula take him away. Katara fought harder, throwing her water at Azula without restraint. Finally, the final moment came. Katara and Azula were mere inches apart over a grate, beneath which there was water. Katara pulled the water up through the grate and encased herself and Azula in ice. Melting only the inside, Katara bound Azula's hands to the grate and dropped the water back to where it came from. She tightened the chain, then ran to Zuko's side, tears streaming down his face.

Zuko made a faint, choked groaning sound as Katara turned him over, and it was clear that the proud, strong firebender prince was dying.

"Hold on, Zuko," Katara whispered. "I'm going to heal you, now. You'll be okay, I promise. Just hang on, okay?"

Zuko felt his breath come shorter, and he didn't even have the strength to nod, so he forced his lips to twitch into something that at least resembled a comforting smile. He could feel his life slipping away, ending. This was it. He felt so horrible for putting Katara through the pain of loosing a friend, all because he'd been selfish enough to not want to loose anything. He could feel his heart stopping, and slowly, without his control, the pain fled away, and his eyes slid closed.

But just as the lids touched, Zuko felt a zap of electric pain, and his eyes flew open. Katara raised her head from where it had fallen over his chest when she thought she'd failed, and smiled broadly through her tears.

"Th-thank you Katara," Zuko croaked, still weak and in pain.

On hearing his voice, Katara's smile widened, and more tears fell. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," she whispered as she helped him sit up. Even with Katara's help, Zuko gasped, and clutched his chest in pain. Katara paused, and let him lean against her, holding him steady, until the tight grimace left his features, and he turned to her.

"Katara," he hissed, still hurting. Katara and Zuko locked eyes, shining gold on tearful blue. Before either knew what was happening, they were kissing, tender, and soft at first, then hard and passionate, until Zuko broke off with a muffled cry of pain. Katara pulled him to his feet, and let him lean on her for support. Together, they walked - well, Katara walked, Zuko, still weak from nearly dying, and in pain from the just-healed wound, limped beside her - to where Azula knelt, literally freaking out. She screamed blue fire, then cried and whimpered until she saw Zuko standing before her, and her eyes went wide.

"No!" she gasped, looking up at her brother. He looked awful; He was leaning heavily on Katara, pain evident in his eyes as he clutched his chest just above his wound. He was pale, and a fine layer of sweat stood out on his forehead. "You're _dead!" _Azula couldn't even begin to think of Katara's healing abilities, she was so shocked.

"Well Katara brought me back," Zuko growled. Azula looked from her brother to the waterbender, then lowered her head, expecting one or the other to end her life right then. But nothing happened. Instead, Azula looked up to see Zuko look at Katara. "We should find the others," he said simply. "Let them know we're alright. We can deal with Azula when this is all over." Katara nodded, and helped him walk away.

-

-

"There they are!"

"You're alive?!"

"Hail the new Fire Lord!"

"Zuko! Katara!"

"You did it!"

"You're okay!"

Katara and Zuko suddenly found themselves surrounded by their friends, and everyone was happy. Then someone's hand brushed over Zuko's wound and he cried out, dropping to his knees. Everyone crowded around, firing off questions and concerns. It all made Zuko dizzy and light headed from lack of breathing room. His head swam, and he groaned, swaying dangerously. Katara reached out and grabbed him, waving everyone back, answering them all with one sentence.

"Azula shot him with lightning," she said simply, waving away The Duke, who'd poked his head over Katara's shoulder to see Zuko's face.

"You have _got _to tell us what happened," Sokka demanded.

Katara's eyes took on a faraway gleam as she gazed out ahead of her. Then her vision shifted over to Zuko's face as he leaned against her for support, and love and gratitude filled her expression.

"Zuko took Azula's challenge to an agni-kai. He was winning, too. Azula had completely lost it. Zuko finally landed a good hit, and she shot lightning. Only, not at him, but me. I guess she knew Zuko could re-direct lightning, so she wanted him in a situation where he couldn't, and that was running between me and the lightning." Zuko's eyes had closed, and his breathing was deep and slow. The blood-loss, it seemed, was too much, and he'd finally given in to exhaustion. "He saved my life, by risking his. I don't think he even considered that I could heal him. He just acted."

Iroh shook his head, smiling, proud tears trailing down his face. "That's my Zuko," he sighed. "The boy never thinks anything through."

Everyone laughed, because this time, Zuko's not thinking anything through had saved both him and Katara.

XxX  
heh, and this is only chapter one. I'll get the next chapter out really soon. This is gonna be a really short story, though. But, review, please!


	2. Sleep

Chapter 2, yip, yip! Heh, little 'Ember Island Players' humor there... Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Sleep  
XxX

While the others looked for their friends and family, Katara brought Zuko back into the palace to rest. It was late at night, and he was wounded. She helped him sit down in the palace infirmary, and sought bandages. She found them, and gently wrapped his chest. He winced, hissing in pain when the bandages touched his wound, but said nothing. Katara knew he was hurting, but she had to wrap his torso. Without the protection of the bandages, the wound would hurt worse. And though it was healed, it was still fresh, and might get infected without something to cover it. That was all Zuko needed. On top of intense pain, a high fever to keep him stuck in a bed forever. That was hardly a good thing. So Katara continued to bandage him, careful of the sunburst shaped, fresh scar on his front.

"Katara," he whispered as she wrapped him. Zuko blushed and looked away, afraid to say the rest.

"What is it, Zuko," Katara asked gently. Zuko looked into her compassionate eyes, and realized he could tell her anything.

"I - after you saved me," he muttered, tripping nervously over the words. "W-we kissed. I-it meant someth-thing to me. Katara, I - I love you."

He said the last part so softly, that Katara almost hadn't heard him, but she did.

"Oh, Zuko," she breathed, looking down at him. Zuko was afraid to look up, knowing that she thought the kiss was a mistake, and that if he looked, he'd find only rejection. Against his own judgement, Katara cupped his pale face in her tan hand, and raised his eye level to meet hers. What he saw shocked him to the core. Katara was smiling softly, and she leaned in, giving him a gentle, loving kiss. Zuko felt his heart flutter in excitement. He couldn't believe she actually loved him back. "I love you, too, Zuko," she whispered once they'd broken apart.

"I-I didn't think you would..."

"Why shouldn't I, Zuko?" Katara smiled. "You aren't the same person you used to be. You're more sure of yourself now. More confident, and so brave and selfless. _That's _why I love you. I can forget who you were, because of who you became."

"I'm glad."

There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two as Katara tied off the bandages on Zuko's right shoulder to hold them in place better. Then she looked down at him, eyes filled with concern and caring.

"Are you alright to leave now?" Katara asked, wondering if she'd have to heal him again. She didn't want him tearing anything open. That would really cause problems, considering that if anything did tear, it would be his heart, and that certainly wouldn't be easy to fix.

Zuko smiled slightly at her, entranced by her loving nature, and so grateful that she'd chosen him to love.

"I'm fine, Katara," he told her gently. "Thank you for saving me." Katara helped him up, and they left. He yawned, and Katara smiled. Zuko pointed out his old room, and Katara helped him lay down. She pulled the blankets over him so he wouldn't aggravate his wound, and leaned down, kissing him gently.

"Get some rest," she instructed. "You'll need it for your coronation tomorrow." She turned to leave, but Zuko grabbed her wrist.

"Please," he whispered sleepily. "Don't go. Stay with me, Katara?"

Katara smiled at his tired expression. His eyes were half-closed, and he looked so worn out. Sighing, Katara sat down on the edge of the bed. "Go to sleep," she said softly. "And I'll sing to you."

Zuko smiled. He'd heard Katara sing before, and she was good. Her voice was soft and melodic, gentle and pure.

_"Hail to the mountains with summits of blue,  
To the glens with their meadows of sunshine and dew.  
To the women and men ever constant and true,  
Ever ready to welcome one home._

_Oh ro soon shall I see them;  
Oh he ro see them oh see them.  
Oh ro soon shall I see them the  
mist covered mountains of home._

_There shall I visit the place of my birth  
And they'll give me a welcome the warmest on earth  
All so loving and kind full of music and mirth,  
In the sweet sounding language of home._

_Oh ro soon shall I see them;  
Oh he ro see them oh see them.  
Oh ro soon shall I see them the  
mist covered mountains of home._

_There shall I gaze on the mountains again,  
On the fields and the woods and the burns and the glens,  
Away 'mong the corries beyond human ken  
In the haunts of the deer I will roam_

_Oh ro soon shall I see them;  
Oh he ro see them oh see them.  
Oh ro soon shall I see them the  
mist covered mountains of home."_

Katara smiled at the sight of Zuko, sleeping soundly, his hand still clinging loosely to hers, a slight grin on his face. A movement from the doorway caught her attention, and she turned to see not Iroh, as she'd expected, but Ozai. He was chained, and guarded, but still, her heart raced, and fear shone in her eyes. But Ozai didn't move, didn't try to attack, he just stood there, watching the girl and his son.

"How did you know that song?" the ex-Fire Lord demanded quietly. Katara blinked, and struggled to find her voice. When she finally did, it was small, and nervous.

"I-I heard Zuko sing it a few times. He said it was an old Fire Nation song."

"His mother used to sing it to him."

There was something in Ozai's voice then, that made Katara freeze. It wasn't coldness that she heard. Well, it was, but not like what she'd heard from Zuko in the past; not hatred. No, his tone was more or less bitter, and - _jealous? _Of what? That Zuko had the love of a young woman, while Ozai had no idea where his wife was? But Katara didn't get the chance to answer, before the guards pulled Ozai away down the hall to a room for the night, since it was too far to go to the prison in the dark.

"Katara...?" Katara turned at the sound of the sleep-slurred voice, and sat back down on the bed beside Zuko. She smiled at him, and he returned it, lopsided and tired.

"It was nothing, Zuko. Go back to sleep."

"Stay with me?" His eyes were closed, and he was barely awake, but Katara still smiled.

"Of course," she whispered. She crawled under the blanket with the sleeping firebender, wrapping an arm around him, mindful of his just-bandaged, still painful woun. In response to her movement, Zuko turned over in his sleep, and his arm flopped over her side. Katara lay her head against his shoulder, and soon, she was asleep, too, but not before she whispered a sleepy 'I love you more than even I realized'. They would begin the world again tomorrow. Together. But for now, they slept, and everything was good; calm and peaceful.

XxX  
Yay! I don't care how the finale really went, I will always be a Zutaran. Oh, the Zutara version of the Maiko scene will be in the next chapter. I hope you all like it!


	3. A New Start

And now chapter three!

A New Start  
XxX

Zuko sighed, smiling contentedly. He was happy. Truly happy. Happier than he ever thought he'd be. He had love, he had friends, he had his uncle. Everything was going to be so much -

"AHR!" Pain knifed through his chest when he moved his arm to pull the sleeve of his robe on, and he staggered back, leaning against the desk in his room.

"Here," a gentle voice offered concernedly. "Let me." Zuko smiled at the sight of Katara moving around to stand behind him. She helped him into his robe, and tied it off for him. Zuko turned and smirked down at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thanks," he muttered, kissing her lips.

"Well, at least you're happy."

Zuko's eyes went wide, and he swung around.

"Mai, you're okay!" he cried. "They let you out of jail? That's great! Oh! This is my... girlfriend -" gods, he felt so good saying that - "Katara, though I'm sure you've met."

Mai nodded, but instead of jealousy all that coursed through her was disappointed acceptance.

Katara smiled broadly at Mai, taking a step toward the girl.

"Thank you," she said softly. "Zuko told me about what you did at the Boiling Rock. Thank you for saving him - _them. _It's not like you were the only one there, eh Zuko?" Zuko grinned mischievously.

"Yes, I was stuck with your brother. A fate worse than death in my book."

"Well, if that's the way you want it, I can always tell Azula you're up for target practice!" Katara teased. The horrified look on Zuko's face made both Katara and Mai laugh out loud. "I was joking," the waterbender assured, resting her hand on Zuko's shoulder.

It was then that Aang raced by the room, only to reapear a few seconds later. Completely oblivious to Katara and Zuko's feelings. the little monk raced in and hugged Katara tightly. Then, before Katara or anyone else could think, Aang kissed Katara hard. Zuko's eyes widened, then narrowed, and he blushed jealously.

"Aang," Katara told the Avatar as she pulled away. "I-I don't- I'm sorry! Aang, I-I love Zuko..."

Aang staggered away, wide-eyed.

"Aang," Zuko began, reaching out and taking a step toward the young airbender. Aang suddenly surprised them all by closing his eyes, then flinging his arms around Zuko's neck and going on about peace and new beginnings, and did they have fruit pies in the Fire Nation?

Katara smiled, grateful that her love for Zuko rather than Aang hadn't ruined a perfectly good friendship.

"Katara," Zuko reminded, "group hugs."

Katara nodded and ran to join them.

"C'mon, Mai!"' Katara called out eagerly. "You're one of us now, and this is what we do in happy moments."

Mai rolled her eyes, smiling, and joined the other three.

"You know," Mai mused from her place in the group hug, "If Azula ever saw this, she'd kill us."

"Probably," Zuko agreed. "Take it from Aang and me, Azula doesn't like people who go against her."

The group laughed lightly, but then Zuko moved just right, and his wound flared in pain. He hissed and pulled away, clutching his chest. Katara touched his shoulder, her blue eyes soft with concern.

"Are you okay, Zuko?" she asked worriedly. Zuko nodded, his eyes squished shut, his teeth clenched, and a light sweat starting on his forehead. He was breathing heavily, and he'd gone paler than normal. "You sure?"

"'m fine," he hissed, leaning a bit on Katara. He was shaking slightly and his breaths were tight hisses of pain. "Doesn't hurt as much as last time though," he added hopefully, smiling wryly first at Katara, then at the others in the room. It was then that Sokka happened to walk by. Seeing Zuko in the room, he rushed in, oblivious to Aang, Mai, and Katara standing there as well.

"Zuko! There you are!" he exclaimed, running up to the older boy. "We have to hurry, it's almost time for - _Katara?! _What the-?"

"Sokka," Zuko started, seeing the deadly look in the water tribe boy's eyes. "Nothing happened. I - "

"Zuko wasn't feeling so good last night, so I stayed to make sure he was okay," Katara cut in firmly, leveling a stare at her brother that just dared him to go against her. And he didn't. He just threw a suspicious glance in Zuko's direction, and left the room.

Zuko looked at Mai and Aang, and sighed.

"It's almost time," Mai commented, as though reading Zuko's thoughts.

"Yeah," Zuko muttered distractedly. "You guys go ahead, I want to talk with Katara."

Mai nodded and walked away, Aang following slowly, throwing a worried look back at his firebending teacher.

"What's up, Zuko?" Katara asked once Aang and Mai were gone. Zuko bit his lip.

"I can't do this," he stated bluntly, sounding terrified. Katara shook her head.

"Of course you can," she encouraged. "And I'll be there. Right in front of the crowd. Look for me. I'll be there. I promise."

Zuko took a deep breath and smiled slightly, still looking a little nervous.

"You promise?"

Katara beamed, reaching up to kiss him gently on the lips. She pulled back, shocked; they were warmer than they should have been. Worried, she grabbed the back of his head, and pressed her hand against his forehead. He was warm.

Zuko inwardly groaned when Katara pressed her hand to his face. What was she so worried about? He was fine. At least, he didn't _feel _sick. He watched as her eyes softened in compassion and concern.

"Poor Zuko," she whispered, her hand resting on his scar. Zuko had a sudden, and emotionally painful flashback to the Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se. "You have a fever. Here, get back in bed. I was afraid this might happen. Just sit down, and I'll see how bad the infection is." She pushed him gently down onto the bed so that he was sitting, and carefully took off his robes, and unwrapped his bandages. They came off relatively easy, and Katara discovered that the lightning wound was only slightly infected. Nothing she couldn't heal.

Zuko felt his body temperature drop just sligtly as Katara healed him. Then a different kind of heat flooded his face at the close proximity to the waterbender. His unscarred cheek turned scarlet, and Katara noticed. She smirked, and kissed him, before her eyes went serious again, and she pressed her hand to his forehead one last time.

"There," she chirped, grinning. "All better. I'll get you some fresh bandages, and we'll get ready. Stay there."

Katara left, and returned soon after with the bandages, and rewrapped Zuko's chest gingerly, always careful of his wound. When she was done with that, she helped him into his robes again, and pulled his hair back into a topknot. Zuko had protested, saying he could do it himself, but one attempt and he was gasping and hissing in pain as he clutched the wound on his chest. Katara gently continued putting up his hair, then they left together, Katara turning off to go to the rest of the crowd half way down the hall, as Zuko continued straight to the steps where he'd be crowned.

Katara watched from the crowd as Zuko came forward. She heard the fire sage cry 'Hail Fire Lord Zuko,' and cheered like the others. At one point, she caught Zuko's eyes, and shared with him a small smile. She was happy. She couldn't believe this had all happened. If someone had told her, just that spring, even, that she'd be _in love, _let alone friends with _Prince Zuko, _she'd have screamed in their face that they were a traitor. Now, well, she'd smile. How they had all managed to survive was unbelievable. And the best part of all was that they won. And now, the world had the most precious thing;

A new start.

When Zuko and Aang turned to go back inside the palace, signaling the end of the coronation, Katara bolted up the steps, ignoring all formality, and screamed Zuko's name. The new Fire Lord turned just in time to catch her in his arms, and swing her around, kissing her hard and long to the cheers of the crowd below. And to Zuko, it really felt like a new start for not just the relationship he had with Katara - which had once been nothing but hatred - but for the whole world. And he swore, no matter what, that he would keep the peace. For as long as he lived. The world would not waste the second chance they'd been given.

XxX  
End. I can just see some old fire sage or sombody telling a group of little kids this story, and the old grandpa, in an interesting twist of fait; Zuko! Review please!


End file.
